Beautiful Life
by Kim Ji Hee
Summary: YUNJAE / CH 3 UPDATE / Sifat playboy Jung Yunho kali ini benar-benar membuat geram eommanya. Akhirnya eomma dan appanya sepakat untuk menjodohkan Yunho, yang tentu saja ditolak mentah-mentah dan berujung dengan taruhan antara Yunho dengan orangtuanya. Taruhan seperti apa? Just check it out. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ
1. Prolog

_Title : __Beautiful Life_

_Cast : DBSK, dll._

_Pair : Yunjae, dll_

_Genre : Humor, drama, romance_

_Disclaimer : Th__ese__ character__s__are__ not mine, they belong to themselves. But this story is mine._

_Warning : Yaoi, typos, dll. __**DON't LIKE DON't READ**__…_

**PROLOG**

"Ya! Apa-apaan kau, Jung Yunho?" teriak seorang yang terlihat berusia separuh baya yang masih terlihat sangat cantik dan anggun pada usianya yang sudah menginjak kepala empat sambil menjewer telinga seorang namja tampan yang dipanggil Jung Yunho tadi.

"Aishhh, appo Eomma. Lepaskan aku, jebal," mohon si namja tampan bernama Jung Yunho itu pada eommanya dengan tampang memelas. Eommanya yang bernama Jung Heechul itu hanya mendecak kesal, namun tidak melepaskan atau melonggarkan jewerannya pada Yunho sedikitpun.

"Sudah eomma peringatkan berapa kali hah? Kenapa kau terus saja membawa seorang gadis ke rumah? Kau pikir rumah ini sebuah night club?" teriak Jung Heechul lagi.

"Ya! Eomma, kami tidak melakukan apa-apa. Lagipula mereka juga bukan siapa-siapaku. Aish, eomma, kumohon lepaskan aku," pinta Yunho sambil meringis kesakitan sambil menangkupkan tangan di depan dadanya untuk memohon pada eommanya itu.

"Bohong, eomma. Mana mungkin tidak ada apa-apa kalau Yunho Hyung mencium gadis itu," tiba-tiba seorang pemuda menyela pertikaian antara ibu dan anak tersebut. Segera saja Yunho mendeathglare pemuda yang mengatakan hal itu, namun bukannya takut, pemuda itu malah asik melanjutkan acara makan snacknya.

"Benarkah katamu, Jung Changmin?" tanya Heechul pada Changmin, anak keduanya. Pertanyaan tersebut hanya dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Changmin yang sedari tadi asik menonton penyiksaan hyungnya oleh eommanya tersebut sambil memakan snacknya, seolah-olah sedang manyaksikan drama di layar kaca.

"Kau dengar adikmu, Jung Yunho? Katanya gadis-gadis itu hanya temanmu? Tapi kau menciumnya?" tanya Heechul lagi masih sambil menjewer telinga Yunho dengan satu tangan, tapi tangan satunya yang tadi menganggur sekarang ini beralih memukul kepala Yunho.

"Appo eomma. Aku hanya mencium pipinya. Kalau di Amerika, itu kan salam sehari-hari," elak Yunho membela dirinya sendiri.

"Ya! Kau pikir ini di Amerika hah? Ini Korea, pabo. Kau ini sudah 25 tahun, Jung Yunho. Tapi kelakuanmu itu sama saja dengan anak SMA," maki Heechul.

"Eomma, aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang. Jangan terlalu kolot eomma. Eomma ini seperti tidak pernah muda saja," jawab Yunho yang berhasil mendapatkan hadiah sebuah jitakan lagi dari Heechul. Mendengar perkataan anaknya tersebut, Heechul hanya menghela napasnya dan kemudian beralih pada suaminya yang sedari tadi hanya duduk di sofa di depan Changmin.

"Yeobo, urusi anakmu ini. Aku benar-benar sudah lelah mengurusi anak nakal ini," kata Heechul melepaskan jewerannya dari Yunho dan kemudian berjalan dan duduk sofa di sebelah suaminya, Jung Hankyung.

Hankyung hanya menghela napasnya dan melipat Koran yang dari tadi dibacanya, pemandangan seperti ini sudah biasa baginya, namun selama ini Hankyung hanya diam saja. Yunho menelan ludahnya gugup, kalau appanya sudah turun tangan berarti sebuah kiamat kecil baginya. Yunho dan Changmin memang mengakui kalau eomma cantiknya itu menyeramkan, berbeda dari appanya yang cenderung tenang. Tapi ketenangannya itu lebih membuat Changmin dan Yunho takut karena ketenangan appanya hampir sama seperti sebuah bom waktu yang akan meledak.

"Aku sependapat dengan eommamu kali ini, Yunho-ah," kata Hankyung. Yunho semakin gugup ketika mendengar appanya membela eommanya.

"Sepertinya untuk mengatasi tingkah lakumu itu, appa tidak ada cara lain selain menjodohkanmu," lanjut Hankyung lagi.

"Mwo? Appa, aku tidak mau dijodohkan," kaget Yunho mendengar keputusan appanya.

"Kenapa tidak? Daripada kau selalu berganti-ganti pacar seperti itu, lebih baik appa carikan seseorang yang pantas untukmu kan?"

"Appa, aku tidak mau dijodohkan dengan orang yang tidak dikenal. Kumohon ne appa," kata Yunho dengan tampang dan suara yang dibuat sememelas mungkin, sedikit berharap agar appanya luluh.

"Tapi appa yakin kau juga tidak terlalu mengenal orang-orang yang kau bawa pulang itu. Jadi sekarang kenapa kau tidak mau appa jodohkan?" tanya Hankyung lagi. Yunho hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan appanya sambil merutuki nasibnya dalam hati.

Dalam hati Yunho merutuki Changmin. Kalau saja Changmin tidak melaporkan tentang Tiffany pada orangtuanya, tentu saja nasibnya tidak akan menjadi seperti ini. Tapi Yunho juga mengakui kalau itu semua bukan salah Changmin, sebagian juga merupakan salahnya. Ya, Yunho memang bisa dikatakan seorang playboy, tapi bukan berarti Yunho yang mendekati orang-orang tersebut. Justru gadis-gadis tersebutlah yang mendekati Yunho, entah di kantor, gym, atau di mana pun Yunho berada. Ya, siapa pula yang tidak mau dengan seorang namja tampan, berbadan atletis, berotak pintar dan calon pewaris Jung Corporation. Dan parahnya, walaupun Yunho tidak pernah melakukan pendekatan dengan para gadis itu, tapi dia selalu menanggapi rayuan orang-orang tersebut. Itulah yang membuatnya dicap playboy.

Kembali ke tokoh utama kita kali ini. Yunho masih terdiam sampai tiba-tiba appanya melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi.

"Atau begini saja. Appa beri kau waktu tiga hari untukmu mencari calon istrimu sendiri, jika kau tidak bisa kau akan appa jodohkan dengan anak teman appa. Eottokae?" tawar appanya tadi.

"Mwo? Istri?" kaget Yunho.

"Ne. Ada yang salah dengan itu? Kau sudah 25 tahun, Yunho-ah. Sudah bukan waktunya kau bermain-main seperti itu," kata Hankyung lagi.

"A-ah itu. Baiklah. Tapi kalau aku bisa membawa orang itu berarti tidak ada perjodohan?" tanya Yunho memastikan.

"Ne, appa berjanji," jawab Hankyung lagi.

"Kau yakin, Yunho-ah? Memangnya sekarang ini kau punya kekasih?" tanya Heechul meragukan Yunho dengan seringai yang meremehkan.

"Ya! Umma tenang saja. Aku pasti akan membawa calon menantu eomma," jawab Yunho dengan pasti, namun berbanding terbalik dengan hatinya yang meragukan ucapannya sendiri.

"Baiklah, terserah kau," jawab Heechul, "Yeobo, ayo kita berangkat. Kita sudah terlambat gara-gara mengurusi anak nakal ini," kata Heechul pada suaminya.

"Ne, chagi," jawab Hankyung. Kemudian Heechul dan Hankyung pergi menghadiri pesta ulang tahun seorang klien mereka meninggalkan Yunho dan Changmin berdua di rumah mereka yang seperti puri itu. Setelah kedua orangtuanya menghilang dari pandangan Yunho, Yunho berjalan mendekati Changmin dan menghadiahi sebuah jitakan di kepala Changmin yang sedari tadi tidak peduli dengan keadaan Yunho dan malah asik memakan camilannya.

"Aishhh. Hyungggg, kenapa memukulku? Kau mau otak pintarku ini menjadi bodoh?" teriak Changmin yang kaget karena perlakuan Yunho.

"Itu hukumanmu. Lebih baik kau jadi bodoh sekalian daripada kau gunakan kepintaranmu untuk mengadukan tindakanku pada appa dan eomma," jawab Yunho.

"Itu kan salahmu sendiri Hyung. Aku hanya berbicara kenyataan karena appa dan eomma bertanya padaku karena berbohong itu dosa, Hyung," jawab Changmin kembali memakan camilannya dan menyalakan televisi. Tidak peduli dengan Yunho yang sekarang ini sudah mengumpat dalam hati.

"Arghhh, aku bisa gila. Bagaimana bisa aku menemukan calon istri dalam tiga hari?" kata Yunho meninggalkan Changmin menuju ke kamarnya sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"Semangat Hyung!" teriak Changmin memberi semangat pada Hyungnya yang sedang berjalan menaiki tangga, "Wanita pilihan appa dan eomma pasti wanita 'baik-baik' yang cocok untukmu," lanjut Changmin sambil menekankan pada kata 'baik-baik'.

Tidak perlu otak pintar seperti Einstein untuk menebak maksud kata 'baik-baik' dari Changmin. Di kepala Yunho langsung terbayang seseorang dengan kacamata tebal, kutu buku, rajin, dan tidak modis sama sekali yang membuat Yunho bergidik. Segera saja Yunho mengambil boneka pajangan dan melemparkannya ke arah Changmin.

"Diam kau, dongsaeng bodoh," teriak Yunho setelah melemparkan boneka tersebut tepat ke kepala Changmin. Yunho lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamarnya. Sedangkan Changmin sekarang ini sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak atas nasib hyung satu-satunya itu.

**TBC / END?**

_Visit my blog (I post some my FF in my blog) :_

_**1002jaejoongie . wordpress . com**_

_Twitter / Kakao Talk / Instagram :__**Kei_1091**_

_Feel free to chat with me.. Let's be friends __.._


	2. 1 First Day

_Title : __Beautiful Life_

_Cast : DBSK, dll._

_Pair : Yunjae, dll_

_Genre : Humor, drama, romance_

_Disclaimer : Th__ese__ character__s__are__ not mine, they belong to themselves. But this story is mine._

_Warning : Yaoi, typos, dll. __**DON't LIKE DON't READ**__…_

**CHAPTER 1**

**RAINBOW APARTMENT**

"Ahjumma tenang saja, aku akan menjaga Moonbin dengan baik," kata seorang namja cantik pada tetangganya yang saat ini sedang menitipkan anaknya.

"Ne, mianhae ne, Jaejoong-ah. Aku selalu merepotkanmu dengan menitipkan Moonbin di tempatmu," kata seorang yeoja bersama dengan seorang anak laki-laki berusia 5 tahun.

"Gwenchana, ahjumma. Aku senang karena Moonbin juga mau menemaniku, aku kan tinggal sendirian di sini," jawab namja cantik yang dipanggil Jaejoong tadi.

"Gomawo ne. Moonbin-ah, eomma dan appa berangkat ke kantor dulu ne, jangan merepotkan Jaejoong Hyung, arraseo?" kata yeoja yang merupakan eomma dari Moonbin.

"Ne, arraseo eomma," jawab Moonbin dan setelah itu yeoja yang merupakan eomma dari Moonbin meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Kim Jaejoong, 20 tahun adalah seorang mahasiswa design Sungkyunkwan University tingkat dua. Saat ini dia tinggal sendiri di sebuah apartemen di Seoul karena semua keluarganya berada di Chungnam. Sedangkan Moonbin adalah anak laki-laki dari tetangganya. Eomma Moonbin memang sering menitipkan Moonbin di tempat Jaejoong karena eomma dan appa Moonbin sering sibuk dari pagi hingga malam di kantor. Karena merasa kasihan dengan Moonbin yang ditinggal sendirian, akhirnya Jaejoong menawarkan diri untuk menjaga Moonbin, yah hitung-hitung sekalian menemaninya yang juga tinggal sendirian tersebut.

"Moonbin-ah, ayo masuk dan sarapan," kata Jaejoong mempersilakan Moonbin masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

"Ne, Noona." Jawab Moonbin membuat Jaejoong mempoutkan bibir cherry yang dimilikinya itu yang justru malah menambah kesan imut pada namja cantik itu.

"Ya! Moonbin-ah, sudah berapa kali kubilang. Panggil aku dengan sebutan hyung, aku ini namja," kata Jaejoong membuat Moonbin menatapnya.

"Tapi Noona lebih mirip yeoja daripada namja. Dan kata appa, namja itu tidak cantik tapi tampan, lalu masakan noona juga lebih enak daripada masakan eomma yang yeoja. Pokoknya Moonbin tidak mau memanggil noona dengan sebutan hyung," jawab Moonbin dengan wajah polosnya.

"Ya! Tapi bagaimanapun aku ini masih namja, Moonbin-ah," kata Jaejoong yang sekarang ini berjongkok di hadapan Moonbin, mencoba memberi pengertian pada anak laki-laki itu.

"Shireo, pokoknya Moonbin tidak mau. Moonbin tidak ingin punya hyung, Moonbin ingin punya noona," kata Moonbin. Jaejoong hanya menghela napas mendengar jawaban anak laki-laki itu. Sudahlah, percuma berdebat dengan anak yang masih duduk di bangku taman kanak-kanak itu. Jaejoong memilih mengalah dan kemudian berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya. Kemudian namja cantik itu mengajak Moonbin ke ruang makan untuk sarapan.

"Ya sudahlah. Ayo sarapan, Moonbin-ah. Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan," ajak Jaejoong dan mendapat anggukan antusias dari Moonbin. Moonbin memang sangat menyukai masakan Jae noonanya itu daripada masakan eommanya sendiri.

Mereka berdua pun sarapan. Sesekali mereka berbincang-bincang, Jaejoong pun dengan antusias mendengarkan cerita Moonbin mengenai teman-temannya itu. Setelah selesai sarapan, Jaejoong bersiap-siap untuk berangkat kuliah dan juga mengantarkan Moonbin ke sekolah. Sekolah Moonbin tidak begitu jauh dari apartemen mereka dan satu arah ke tempat permberhentian bus yang akan mengantar Jaejoong ke universitasnya. Karena itu, setiap kali akan berangkat kuliah, Jaejoong sekalian mengantarkan Moonbin dan setiap pulang kuliah.

"Moonbin-ah, tadi appamu menitipkan pesan katanya nanti aku akan telat menjemputmu. Kau tunggu dengan soensaengnim, arraseo? Jangan keluar sebelum appa datang menjemput," pesan Jaejoong setelah sampai di depan sekolah Moonbin.

"Arraseo, Noona," jawab Moobin patuh. Setelah memastikan Moonbin masuk ke dalam sekolahnya, Jaejoong pun segera berjalan ke tempat pemberhentian bus dan menunggu bus yang datang. Dan setelah itu, dia pun berangkat ke kampusnya.

**JUNG MANSION**

Sementara itu, di waktu yang sama, semua anggota keluarga Jung saat ini sedang sarapan di ruang makan mereka yang dapat dibilang cukup mewah itu. Suasana sarapan tersebut cukup hangat, Hankyung, Heechul, dan Changmin berbincang-bincang dengan akrabnya. Namun, suasana hangat ini berbanding terbalik dengan suasana hati seorang namja tampan yang sejak tadi menekuk mukanya.

"Hyung, kau kenapa? Kenapa dari tadi kau cemberut?" tanya Changmin yang menyadari keadaan hyungnya itu.

"Tidak ada," jawab Yunho singkat, namun masih setia menekuk wajah tampannya itu. Heechul yang menyadari kondisi anak sulungnya itu langsung menyeringai kejam.

"Eomma tahu. Pasti kau sedang memikirkan tawaran appamu kemarin. Benarkan? Sudahlah Yun, terima saja tawaran appamu," kata Heechul tepat sasaran masih dengan seringai kejamnya.

"Tidak, pokoknya apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan menyetujui perjodohan bodoh itu. Lihat saja, aku pasti akan membawa calon istriku," jawab Yunho menantang Heechul.

"Terserah, pokoknya batas waktunya tiga hari, termasuk hari ini," jawab Heechul santai sambil memakan rotinya.

Setelah sarapan, Yunho langsung berangkat ke kantor, sedangkan Changmin berangkat ke sekolahnya di Shin Ki High School. Mereka berdua berangkat dengan mobil masing-masing. Karena keluarga mereka cukup berada, maka Yunho dan Changmin pun mendapat fasilitas yang bisa membuat orang iri dari Heechul dan Hankyung.

**JUNG CORPORATION**

Sampai di kantornya, Yunho memarkirkan mobil audi hitamnya di basement dan dia sendiri segera berjalan menuju kantornya. Semua karyawan yang melihatnya menjadi bingung, pasalnya biasanya direktur muda mereka ini selalu ramah dan menyapa mereka dengan senyuman, tapi sekarang? Jangankan tersenyum, Yunho berjalan dengan cepat melewati orang-orang di sekitarnya tanpa menyapa mereka sama sekali. Suasana hati Yunho sedang buruk akibat perjanjian dengan appanya kemarin.

Sampai di ruangannya, Yunho langsung berjalan menuju mejanya dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kerjanya. Dia menghela napasnya dan mengacak-ngacak rambutnya, tidak peduli kata orang yang nanti akan mengatai penampilannya berantakan.

"Arghhhhh, aku benar-benar gila. Bagaimana aku bisa menyetujui tawaran appa?" kata Yunho frustasi. "Ah, tidak. Aku akan lebih gila jika dijodohkan dengan orang pilihan appa. Lebih baik aku mati saja jika begitu,"

"Argh, tapi bagaimana bisa aku menemukan calon istri dalam waktu tiga hari?" teriak Yunho yang sudah tidak peduli dengan imagenya lagi. Saat sedang merutuki nasibnya itu, tiba-tiba pintu ruangan Yunho diketuk oleh seseorang. Mendengar itu, Yunho segera membenarkan posisi duduknya dan sedikit merapikan rambut yang tadi diacak-acaknya dengan tangannya.

"Masuk," jawab Yunho ketika merasa penampilannya sudah agak mendingan.

"Sajangmin, Yoochun-ssi ingin bertemu dengan anda," kata seorang yeoja yang merupakan sekretaris Yunho tersebut.

"Ne, suruh dia masuk, Minjung-ah," kata Yunho, dan setelah itu Yoochun pun masuk.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yunho setelah Yoochun masuk ke ruangan dan sekretarisnya keluar.

"Aku hanya ingin menyerahkan laporan keuangan bulan ini. Ah tunggu, kenapa tampangmu kusut begitu?" tanya Yoochun.

"Tidak," jawab Yunho singkat. Yoochun yang tidak percaya langsung mendudukkan dirinya di kursi di depan meja Yunho. Yoochun atau yang bernama lengkap Park Yoochun adalah sepupu Yunho. Hubungan mereka berdua sangat dekat. Oleh karena itu, Yoochun sama sekali tidak merasa sungkan pada Yunho walaupun status Yunho di kantor tersebut masihlah tetap atasannya.

"Ayolah, ceritakan padaku. Aku mengenalmu, Yunho-ah. Kau pasti sedang memiliki masalah," kata Yoochun.

Yunho menghela napasnya sebentar. Lebih baik dia ceritakan masalahnya pada Yoochun, sepupu sekaligus sahabatnya dari kecil itu. Siapa tahu Yoochun bisa membantunya. Akhirnya Yunho pun menceritakan semua masalahnya pada Yoochun, mulai dari Changmin yang mengadukan ulahnya pada orangtuanya sampai penawaran appanya. Yoochun hanya diam sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya ketika Yunho bercerita, tapi ketika Yunho selesai bercerita….

"Hahahahahahahahaha," Yoochun tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar cerita Yunho. Yunho yang merasa ditertawakan kemudian mengambil sebuah map berisi laporan yang cukup tebal dan memukulkan map itu ke kepala Yoochun.

"Aish, appo. Ya! Kenapa kau memukulku?" tanya Yoochun tak terima sambil mengelus kepalanya yang dipukul oleh Yunho.

"Aku menceritakan semuanya padamu bukan untuk kau tertawakan, pabo," kata Yunho kesal.

"Arra arra. Tapi hahahahahahaha," kata Yoochun yang kemudian tertawa lagi mengetahui nasib sepupunya tersebut.

"Ya! Lebih baik kau keluar kalau niatmu hanya menertawakanku," kesal Yunho.

"Hahahaha. Mian ne. Lalu sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Yoochun sedikit menahan tawanya agar sepupunya itu tidak bertambah bad mood.

"Molla. Arghhh, aku benar-benar gila. Jika saja membunuh itu perbuatan legal, sudah kupastikan tubuh si pangeran setan pecinta makanan itu tercabik-cabik dengan mengenaskan," kata Yunho frustasi. Yoochun yang mendengar itu hanya bergidik ngeri membayangkan tubuh Changmin yang dimutilasi oleh Yunho.

"Bagaimana kalau kukenalkan dengan teman-temanku?" tawar Yoochun pada akhirnya karena merasa tidak tega juga melihat sepupunya frustasi seperti itu.

"Teman-temanmu di night club itu? Tidak, terima kasih," tolak Yunho dengan cepat karena mengetahui teman-teman yang dimaksud Yoochun itu seperti apa, dan jawaban Yunho tentu saja hell no.

"Bukankah mereka sama saja dengan gadis-gadis yang kau bawa itu?" tanya Yoochun.

"Tentu saja beda. Orang-orang di klub malam itu membuatku muak, mereka sengaja menonjolkan bagian tubuh mereka dengan berpakaian minim dan sebagian besar sudah pernah disentuh orang lain. Setidaknya orang-orang yang mendekatiku lebih baik dari mereka," jelas Yunho panjang lebar. Ya, Yoochun dan Yunho memang benar-benar sepupu. Mereka berdua sama-sama playboy kelas kakap, tapi mereka tidak pernah sampai melakukan yang iya-iya dengan mereka. Yunho dan Yoochun masih sama-sama membatasi diri. Dan kali ini eommanya meminta calon istri, tentu saja Yunho harus berpikir sedikit lebih serius.

"Lalu kau mau bagaimana?" tanya Yoochun.

"Entahlah," jawab Yunho yang kali ini menyenderkan kepalanya di atas meja kerjanya. Yoochun yang melihat itu mau tidak mau merasa iba juga dengan Yunho walaupun pada awalnya dia menertawakan nasib Yunho itu.

"Sudahlah, pasti ada jalan keluarnya. Kau tidak ada pekerjaan sekarang?" tanya Yoochun.

"Ani, pekerjaanku hari ini hanya mengecek laporan ini," jawab Yunho, "Kenapa?"

"Kalau begitu cepat selesaikan dan setelah itu kita keluar makan siang, bagaimana? Pekerjaanku juga sedikit hari ini," ajak Yoochun untuk sedikit mengembalikan mood sepupunya itu.

"Arraso, kalau begitu akan segera kuselesaikan," jawab Yunho dan setelah itu Yoochun keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Yunho dan Yoochun untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Akhirnya setelah satu jam berlalu Yunho menemui Yoochun yang sudah bersiap untuk keluar. Sebelumnya Yunho juga berpamitan pada sekretarisnya.

"Minjung-ah, aku keluar sebentar. Jika ada yang mencariku bilang saja aku tidak ada," kata Yunho pada sekretarisnya.

"Ne, sajangnim," jawab Minjung.

Setelah itu, Yunho dan Yoochun pun keluar dari kantor tersebut. Mereka sepakat menggunakan mobil Yoochun saja, karena Yunho juga tidak sedang mood untuk menyetir.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Yoochun sambil memasang seat beltnya pada Yunho yang sudah duduk di kursi penumpang di sebelahnya.

"Ya! Yang mengajak keluar kan kau. Seharusnya kau yang pikirkan akan kemana," jawab Yunho sewot. Yoochun hanya menghela napasnya, sepupunya itu memang seperti ini jika sedang bad mood. Semua orang akan kena getahnya.

"Arraseo, kalau begitu kita ke café biasa saja. Sekalian makan siang, aku lapar, bagaimana?" tawar Yoochun.

"Terserah kau saja," jawab Yunho. Yoochun pun segera menjalankan mobilnya menuju ke café tempat Yunho dan Yoochun biasa menghabiskan waktunya.

**PARADISE CAFÉ**

"Silakan," kata seorang pelayan ketika Yunho dan Yoochun sudah duduk di mejanya masing-masing.

"Kau mau pesan apa, Yun?" tanya Yoochun sambil melihat daftar menu.

"Seperti biasa saja," jawab Yunho.

"Kalau begitu kami pesan spaghetti bolognaise 2 porsi, dan kopi 2," kata Yoochun pada pelayan tersebut sambil menutup daftar menu.

"Ne, baiklah. Silakan tunggu sebentar," kata pelayan itu, kemudian beranjak pergi sambil membawa daftar menu tersebut.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, makanan yang mereka pesan pun datang. Yoochun dan Yunho segera memakan makanan itu sambil sesekali mendiskusikan jalan keluar untuk masalah Yunho tersebut. Tapi tentu saja semua usul tidak masuk akal Yoochun ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Yunho. Bahkan Yunho sampai meragukan kalau sahabatnya ini masih waras karena Yoochun mengusulkan agar Yunho menyewa orang untuk berpura-pura menjadi istrinya. Tentu saja hal itu ditolak oleh Yunho, bagaimana bisa dia menyewa orang untuk menikah. Oke, Yunho memang playboy, tapi untuk masalah pernikahan, dia tidak mau main-main.

Masih asik dengan perbincangan tersebut tiba-tiba saja Yunho merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Yunho pun mengarahkan tangannya ke saku dan mengambil ponsel touch screen keluaran terbarunya itu. Setelah mendapatkan benda yang dimaksud, Yunho segera membaca pesan yang masuk.

_From : Changminnie_

_To : Yunho Hyung_

_Hyung, kau di mana? Sedang makan siang? Tolong belikan aku makanan juga._

Yunho pun segera membalas pesan tersebut.

_From : Yunho_

_To : Evil - Changminnie_

_Ya! Beli saja sendiri. Kau kan sedang di sekolah._

Tanpa menunggu lama, ponsel Yunho bergetar lagi menandakan ada balasan dari Changmin.

_From : Changminnie_

_To : Yunho Hyung_

_Aku sekarang sedang di kantomu Hyung. Aku pulang lebih awal. Aku akan bosan jika di rumah sendiri. Belikan aku makanan Hyung. Apa kau mau adikmu satu-satunya yang paling tampan ini mati kelaparan?_

Yunho pun membalas pesan adiknya itu lagi.

_From : Yunho_

_To : Evil - Changminnie_

_Mati saja sana. Aku tidak peduli._

Dan beberapa saat kemudian, Changmin membalas pesannya lagi.

_From : Changminnie_

_To : Yunho Hyung_

_Arraseo, tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau nanti appa dan eomma tahu kelakuan Hyung yang lain._

Yunho menghela napas melihat balasan dari Changmin itu. Tentu saja dia tidak mau menghadapi musibah seperti kemarin lagi. Akhirnya dengan berat hati, Yunho mengiyakan permintaan adiknya itu.

_From : Yunho_

_To : Evil - Changminnie_

_Arraseo. Akan kubelikan. Tapi jika kau berani macam-macam, akan kucincang kau jadi makanan Taepong._

Setelah membalas pesan adiknya itu, Yunho segera memanggil pelayan dan memesankan berbagai macam makanan untuk Changmin mengingat jatah makan Changmin tidak cukup satu porsi. Kadang Yunho beranggapan kalau Changmin beruntung karena lahir dari keluarga yang berkecukupan, jika tidak, pasti sekarang ini dia sudah mati kelaparan karena jatah makanannya kurang.

**SUNGKYUNKWAN UNIVERSITY**

"Jaejoong-ah,"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, namja cantik itu menoleh dan mendapati seorang namja tampan yang sedang melambaikan tangan padanya. Melihat itu, Jaejoong pun tersenyum dan berjalan ke arah orang itu.

"Jeong Hoon Hyung, ada apa?" panggil Jaejoong ketika sudah sampai di depan orang yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Ani, kau ada kelas setelah ini?" tanya pemuda bernama Jeong Hoon itu.

"Tidak ada, kelasku siang ini ditiadakan. Jadi aku sekarang tidak ada kelas," jawab Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana jika kita makan siang bersama? Aku punya kejutan untukmu," kata Jeong Hoon yang berhasil membuat wajah Jaejoong memerah. Ya, Jeong Hoon adalah cinta pertama Jaejoong sejak SMA sampai sekarang.

"Eh? Kejutan apa?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Kau akan tahu nanti," jawab Jeong Hoon.

"Ne, baiklah kalau begitu. Lagipula aku juga sudah tidak ada kelas," jawab Jaejoong.

"Ne, kalau begitu kita pergi sekarang ne?" ajak Jeong Hoon yang mendapat anggukan dari Jaejoong.

Akhirnya mereka berdua sepakat untuk makan siang di sebuah café yang tidak jauh dari kampus mereka. Karena jarak yang cukup dekat, maka mereka berdua memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki saja dan selama perjalanan mereka pun berbincang-bincang dengan akrab satu sama lain karena mereka memang sudah mengenal sejak lama. Tidak sampai 10 menit mereka sudah sampai di depan sebuah café.

"Kita tidak masuk, Hyung?" tanya Jaejoong pada Jeong Hoon karena mendapati Jeong Hoon hanya diam berdiri di depan café tersebut.

"Tunggu sebentar, kita harus menunggu seseorang," jawab Jeong Hoon.

"Siapa?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Nanti kau akan tahu," jawab Jeong Hoon lagi.

Jaejoong hanya diam saja mendengar jawaban Jeong Hoon itu sambil bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Namun tidak berapa lama kemudian ada seseorang yang memanggil mereka.

"Jeong Hoon Hyung! Jaejoongie!" teriak suara itu. Jaejoong mendongakkan kepala ke asal suara itu dan membulatkan matanya, terkejut. Di hadapannya sekarang ada seorang namja berwajah imut yang tidak asing lagi baginya.

"Junsu? Kim Junsu?" panggil Jaejoong.

"Ne, ini aku. Syukurlah kau tidak lupa padaku, Joongie," kata orang yang dipanggil Kim Junsu itu.

"Ya! Mana mungkin aku lupa padamu. Kapan kau pulang dari Jepang?" kata Jaejoong senang sambil memeluk Junsu. Kim Junsu adalah adik sepupu Jeong Hoon yang merupakan sahabat Jaejoong sejak duduk di bangku SMP. Namun saat SMA, Junsu ikut orangtuanya pindah ke Jepang. Dan inilah pertama kalinya mereka bertemu sejak itu.

"Minggu kemarin. Huaa, aku merindukanmu, Joongie," kata Junsu senang sambil membalas pelukan dari Jaejoong.

"Ne, aku juga. Sekarang kau kuliah di mana?" tanya Jaejoong sambil melepas pelukannya pada Junsu.

"Aku kuliah di tempat yang sama denganmu. Hanya saja aku di jurusan seni, berbeda denganmu dan Jeong Hoon Hyung yang berada di jurusan design," jawab Junsu.

"Sudahlah, bercakap-cakapnya nanti saja. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita masuk?" tawar Jeong Hoon pada kedua sahabat yang sedang saling melepas rindu tersebut. Tawaran Jeong Hoon tersebut mendapat anggukan dari Junsu dan juga Jaejoong.

Mereka bertiga pun masuk ke dalam café yang bertuliskan Paradise Café tersebut. Junsu dan Jaejoong masih saja asik berbincang-bincang karena sudah lama tidak bertemu. Karena itu, mereka kurang memperhatikan jalan, sampai tiba-tiba….

BRUKKKKK

Jaejoong menabrak seseorang yang akan keluar dari café tersebut. Jaejoong kaget dan hampir saja terjatuh. Untung saja Jeong Hoon memiliki refleks yang baik sehinngga dia langsung menahan tubuh Jaejoong dari belakang sebelum tubuh Jaejoong menyentuh lantai. Sedetik kemudian Jaejoong berusaha berdiri tegak, dan kemudian dia mendengar suara bass berbicara padanya.

"Ya! Apa kau tidak bisa melihat kalau…," kalimat orang tersebut terputus ketika Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya melihat orang bersuara bass tersebut. Tiba-tiba saja, teman orang bersuara bass tersebut datang.

"Yunho-ah. Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya teman orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah Yoochun.

Yunho hanya diam sambil mangamati orang yang menabraknya tadi. Kesan pertama Yunho pada orang yang menabraknya tadi hanya satu, yaitu sangat cantik. Sampai beberapa detik kemudian Yunho masih tertegun melihat sosok Jaejoong, mata doenya yang bulat, bibir cherry yang merah alami, serta kulit seputih susu yang membungkus tubuh namja cantik itu. Pandangan Yunho beralih ke dada Jaejoong dan Yunho pun menyadari kalau yang manabraknya tadi adalah namja.

"Mianhae karena aku menabrakmu," kata Jaejoong pada Yunho sambil membungkukan sedikit badannya. Yunho yang sedari tadi sedang melamun karena asik mengamati wajah Jaejoong segera tersadar.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Yunho. Yunho sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa malah kata-kata itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ne?" Jaejoong balik bertanya karena kaget.

"Kutanya siapa namamu?" tanya Yunho lagi, kali ini dengan sedikit ketus. Tentu saja untuk menutupi gengsinya agar tidak ketahuan kalau tadi dia sedikit terpesona pada namja cantik itu.

"Kim….. Jaejoong," jawab Jaejoong dengan ragu-ragu.

Sepertinya bukanlah kebetulan jika seorang Jung Yunho memiliki seorang dongsaeng dan eomma yang bisa dikatakan merupakan titisan pangeran dan ratu setan tersebut. Sebut saja Yunho beruntung karena di saat seperti ini, otak jenius atau yang lebih tepat disebut sebagai otak evil yang bisa dikatakan turunan dari ummanya tersebut bekerja dengan baik.

_Sepertinya namja ini bisa kugunakan_, pikir Yunho dalam hatinya sambil menyeringai menatap Jaejoong.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. 2 The Meeting

_Title : __Beautiful Life_

_Cast : DBSK, dll._

_Pair : Yunjae, dll_

_Genre : Humor, drama, romance_

_Disclaimer : Th__ese__ character__s__are__ not mine, they belong to themselves. But this story is mine._

_Warning : Yaoi, typos, dll. __**DON't LIKE DON't READ**__…_

**CHAPTER 1**

**PARADISE CAFÉ**

Seorang namja cantik sekarang ini terlihat sedang duduk sambil menyeruput minuman yang dipesannya. Wajahnya sedikit cemberut, berbanding terbalik dengan raut muka yang diperlihatkan beberapa waktu lalu saat bertemu kembali dengan sahabat baiknya yang baru saja pulang dari Jepang. Dua orang yang menemaninya, yang saat ini sedang duduk di depannya hanya menatap namja cantik itu tanpa berniat membuka suara terlebih dahulu. Merasa jengah dengan kesunyian yang terjadi di antara mereka, akhirnya namja yang berwajah imut berinisiatif membuka suaranya terlebih dahulu.

"Jae," panggil namja imut yang bernama Kim Junsu itu ragu-ragu.

"Hm?" jawab namja cantik bernama Kim jaejoong tersebut seadanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada minuman yang dipesannya tersebut. Raut wajahnya masih terlihat kesal.

"Sudahlah, jangan kau pikirkan hal yang tadi," kata Junsu lagi.

Mendengar kata-kata Junsu tersebut, mau tidak mau otak Jaejoong kembali memutar memorinya saat dia tanpa sengaja menabrak namja yang dia ketahui bernama Jung Yunho tadi. Seketika raut wajah Jaejoong menjadi lebih kusut daripada sebelumnya.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Siapa namamu?" tanya Yunho. Yunho sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa malah kata-kata itu yang keluar dari mulutnya._

_ "Ne?" Jaejoong balik bertanya karena kaget._

_ "Kutanya siapa namamu?" tanya Yunho lagi, kali ini dengan sedikit ketus. Tentu saja untuk menutupi gengsinya agar tidak ketahuan kalau tadi dia sedikit terpesona pada namja cantik itu._

_ "Kim….. Jaejoong," jawab Jaejoong dengan ragu-ragu._

_ "Nah, Jaejoong-ssi, sekarang juga aku minta pertanggungjawabanmu," kata Yunho dengan entengnya membuat Jaejoong membulatkan matanya._

_ "Mwo? Apanya yang pertanggungjawaban?" tanya Jaejoong masih dalam kekagetannya. Sementara Yunho yang ditanya malah mengalihkan pandangannya pada setumpuk makanan untuk Changmin yang jatuh berantakan karena tubrukan tadi._

_ "Jadi, kau memintaku untuk mengganti semua makanan itu?" tanya Jaejoong mengerti maksud tatapan Yunho tadi._

_ "Tentu saja, memangnya kau kira makanan sebanyak itu harganya murah?" balas Yunho._

_ "Baik. Aku ganti. Sini berikan nomor rekeningmu. Nanti akan aku transfer uangnya," kata Jaejoong mengalah. Ya, dilihat dari situasi tadi memang Jaejoonglah yang bersalah dan Jaejoong bukanlah orang yang akan lari dari kesalahannya sendiri._

_ "Tidak bisa. Aku ingin uang tunai. Bagaimana jika nanti kau malah kabur dan tidak menggantinya?" Jawab Yunho. Mendengar itu, mulai habislah kesabaran Jaejoong. Jika ini dalam komik, sudah dipastikan muncul empat tanda siku di kepalanya._

_ Jaejoong menarik nafasnya sebentar untuk menenangkan dirinya dan kemudian berbicara, "Dengar Tuan, aku bukanlah orang yang akan lari dari masalah yang aku buat. Jadi setelah kau memberikan nomor rekeningmu aku akan langsung mentranfer uangnya karena sekarang aku benar-benar tidak membawa uang tunai"_

_ "Tapi..," baru saja Yunho akan menjawab, namun terpotong oleh seseorang yang menginterupsi perdebatan mereka._

_ "Kalau begitu aku akan menggantinya," kata orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah Jeong Hoon._

_ "Mwo? Tapi Hyung..," protes Jaejoong._

_ "Sudahlah Joongie. Kurasa itu lebih baik, nanti kau bisa menggantinya," mendengar perkataan Jeong Hoon tersebut, membuat Jaejoong terdiam dan kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya. Setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada berdebat dengan orang yang tidak jelas asal usulnya ini, pikir Jaejoong._

_ Setelah itu, Jeong Hoon mengganti semua biaya makanan untuk Changmin tadi. Sedangkan Yunho, mau tidak mau harus menerimanya. Sebenarnya dia masih ingin mengganggu namja cantik tadi, namun niat itu diurungkannya mengingat ada orang yang tidak diundang, alias Jeong Hoon menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka. Namun, niat tersebut diurungkannya mengingat dia harus menjaga imagenya agar tidak dianggap sebagai namja pembuat onar._

_ Setelah semua masalah tersebut selesai, mereka pun berpisah._

**FLASHBACK END**

"Maafkan aku, Hyung. Nanti aku akan mengganti uang Hyung tadi," kata Jaejoong pada Jeong Hoon.

"Tidak usah sungkan padaku, Joongie. Kau itu sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri sama seperti Junsu," kata Jeong Hoon. Jaejoong yang mendengar itu hanya menghela nafasnya.

_"Hahhh, jadi aku hanya dianggap adik oleh Jeong Hoon Hyung,"_ kata Jaejoong dalam hati sambil menyeruput minuman yang tadi dipesannya.

**YOOCHUN'S CAR**

"Arghh, menyebalkan. Lihat ini, kemeja dan jas limited editionku jadi kotor gara-gara makanan itu," keluh seorang namja bermata musang yang saat ini sedang duduk di bangku penumpang, sedangkan namja berjidat lebar yang sedang duduk di bangku kemudi Ferrari merahnya hanya mengernyitkan dahinya, bingung.

"Hm? Bukankah tadi kau marah-marah karena makanan titipan Changmin jatuh? Kenapa sekarang kau marah-marah masalah pakaian?" tanya si namja berjidat lebar yang diketahui bernama Park Yoochun tersebut.

"Tentu saja, karena semua itu berhubungan. Makanan titipan Changmin terjatuh karena ditabrak orang dan mengenai kemejaku. Aish, dan semuanya itu karena namja jadi-jadian itu. Dia namja tapi kenapa wajahnya cantik seperti yeoja seperti itu. Dan lagi, apa-apaan itu pacarnya yang sok gentle dengan menolongnya. Huh, menyebalkan," sewot namja tampan bermata musang yang bernama Jung Yunho tersebut. Suasana hatinya yang masih cukup buruk akibat perjanjian dengan appanya menjadi diperburuk dengan kejadian di café tadi. Mungkin mood yang sedang tidak baik inilah yang membuat namja tampan idaman para yeoja dan uke di seluruh dunia menjadi sewot dan uring-uringan layaknya seorang ibu-ibu yang sedang hamil.

"Eoh? Cantik? Jadi kau mengakui kalau namja, yang kalau tidak salah bernama Jaejoong tadi cantik? Kau suka padanya?" tanya Yoochun lagi tanpa bermaksud apa-apa. Dia sudah terlalu sering menghadapi mood jelek Yunho seperti ini, karena itu dia bertanya pertanyaan tersebut dengan nada yang santai dan tetap fokus mengemudikan Ferrari kesayangannya tersebut.

"Yah! Siapa bilang namja jadi-jadian itu cantik? Aku tidak pernah bilang seperti itu," protes Yunho yang tidak sadar bahwa barusan dia memang mengatai Jaejoong cantik. Yoochun yang mendengar itu hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Ya ya, terserah padamu saja, Yun," jawab Yoochun pasrah pada keadaannya.

"Yah! Park Yoochun, dengarkan kalau aku bicara," protes Yunho lagi. Lagi-lagi Yoochun hanya menghela napasnya sambil berpikir sebenarnya dosa apa dia di kehidupan sebelumnya hingga di kehidupan yang sekarang memiliki seorang sahabat yang menyebalkan seperti ini. Hei, tidak tahukah kau Park, jika terlalu banyak menghela napas, maka kebahagiaanmu akan berkurang. Bersabarlah menghadapi sahabatmu yang sedang uring-uringan seperti itu.

**JUNG CORPORATION**

Sesampainya di kantor, dua namja tampan ini langsung menuju ke ruangan Yunho. Banyak karyawan yang menyapa mereka berdua saat mereka berjalan di lobby maupun saat berada di dalam lift. Yoochun dengan ramah membalas semua sapaan tersebut dengan senyum, berbanding terbalik dengan Yunho yang moodnya sedang benar-benar tidak baik.

Saat keluar dari lift, Yunho langsung berjalan menuju kantornya tanpa memperdulikan sekretarisnya yang menyapanya. Begitu membuka pintu ruang kerjanya, sepasang mata musang tersebut sedikit terbelalak menyadari kebodohannya yang sudah melupakan sesuatu.

"Hyungggg, kau sudah pulang? Kenapa lama sekali? Mana makananku? Aku sudah lapar, Hyung," tanya pemuda jangkung yang diketahui bernama Jung Changmin bertubi-tubi.

"Beli saja sana sendiri dan jangan ganggu aku," jawab Yunho ketus sambil berjalan menuju ke meja kerjanya diikuti dengan Yoochun.

"Mwo? Yah! Hyung, tadi kau berjanji akan membelikanku makan siang. Kenapa sekarang kau seperti itu? Kau tidak kasihan jika adikmu satu-satunya yang paling tampan dan manis ini mati kelaparan?" protes Changmin. Hei, tidak sadarkan kau Jung Changmin jika hyung tampanmu itu sedang tidak dalam kondisi hati yang baik?

"Mati saja sana. Setan sepertimu memang lebih cocok menjadi penjaga neraka daripada merusak ketenangan manusia yang hidup di bumi ini," jawab Yunho acuh, sambil membolak-balik berkas yang ada di mejanya. Sedangkan Yoochun mendudukkan dirinya di sofa di depan Changmin dalam diam, memperhatikan kelakuan kakak beradik yang menurutnya kekanak-kanakkan tersebut.

Mendengar itu, Changmin memasang muka cemberutnya, kemudian merogoh sakunya dan mengambil ponsel kesayangannya dan menekan beberapa nomer yang sudah dihapalnya di luar kepala, kemudian suasana menjadi hening sembari menunggu orang yang sedang dihubungi Changmin mengangkat teleponnya.

"Yoboseo. Umma," panggil Changmin ketika orang di seberang mengangkat teleponnya. Mendengar itu Yunho menjadi terkesiap dan buru-buru beranjak dari meja kerjanya.

"Umma, tahu tidak? Yunho Hyung-," belum sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya, Changmin merasakan ponsel dalam genggamannya tersebut dirampas dan begitu berbalik dia menemukan pelaku perampasan tersebut yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Jung Yunho, hyungnya.

"Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan? Aku sedang menelepon umma," protes Changmin.

"Yah! Kau pasti akan mengatakan yang tidak-tidak pada umma. Dasar dongsaeng menyebalkan," kata Yunho.

"Aku tidak mengatakan yang tidak-tidak, Hyung. Semua yang kukatakan kan kenyataan. Lagipula salah Hyung sendiri tidak mau membelikanku makanan," jawab Changmin. Yunho yang mendengar itu hanya menghela napasnya. Kepalanya sudah cukup pusing, lebih baik dia mengalah pada Changmin, daripada dongsaengnya yang merupakan jelmaan iblis itu mengadukan perbuatan-perbuatannya pada ummanya, yang pastinya akan menambah masalah baru lagi. Perlahan dirogohnya saku celananya, mengambil dompet dan mengeluarkan sebuah credit card unlimited dan memberikannya pada Changmin.

"Ini, pesanlah apa yang kau mau, kemudian jangan ganggu aku. Aku mau kerja," kata Yunho.

"Benarkah, Hyung? Woaa, Hyung, kau memang yang terbaik. Aku sayang padamu, Hyung," riang Changmin sambil memegang credit card milik Yunho, yah walaupun ia juga mempunyai kartu semacam itu, namun rasanya lebih menyenangkan jika memakai milik orang lain.

"Aku cinta padamu, Hyung," riang Changmin sambil berlari keluar ruangan Yunho. Yunho, lagi-lagi hanya dapat menghela napasnya. Sudah dapat dipastikan jika setelah ini tagihan credit cardnya akan membengkak.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**TWITTER : Kei_1091**

_Adakah yang masih inget ff ini? Hehe._

_Update lama dan pendek. Okay, I know it._

_Maafkan saya, readers yang baca atau nunggu ff ini atau ff saya yang lain. Saya lagi dalam masa pengembalian mood nulis lagi karena baru-baru ini saya terkena virus writer block gara-gara sibuk ngurusin skripsi._

_Chapter ini, saya bikin gaje-gajean dulu antara Yunho sama Changmin, soalnya saya lagi suka sama Yunho yang ditindas sama Changmin. Chapter berikutnya baru saya banyakin YunJaenya._

_Ff ini emang saya buat ringan aja kok, buat selingan ff yang lain. Di tengah-tengah nanti bakal ada konflik sih, tapi ga akan terlalu serius._

_Chapter selanjutnya, saya usahakan update cepet._

_**Q : Itu Yunho bakal dijodohin sama Jae ato gimana?**_

_**A : Wait for the next chapter, please. Ga seru kalo dibocorin haha.**_

_**Q : Jeong Hoon siapa?**_

_**A : Hanya tokoh fiksi karangan saya sendiri, soalnya saya bingung mau nentuin siapa yang cocok buat ditaksir Jae. Selamanya yang cocok ditaksir Jae itu cuma Yunho hahahaha.**_

_**Terima kasih buat yang udah mau baca, review,follow, nge-fave dan lainnya. *bows***_

**SPECIAL THANKS TO :**

**Shizu indah – zira – lipminnie – meyychan – kyuhyuk07 – boofishy – jungjaema – thepaendeo – Marcia rena – alienacass – desi2121 – shikawa – guest – maria8 – simvir – neu**


	4. 3 Second Day

_Title : __Beautiful Life_

_Cast : DBSK, dll._

_Pair : Yunjae, dll_

_Genre : Humor, drama, romance_

_Disclaimer : Th__ese__ character__s__are__ not mine, they belong to themselves. But this story is mine._

_Warning : Yaoi, typos, dll. __**DON't LIKE DON't READ**__…_

**CHAPTER 3**

**SECOND DAY**

**JUNG MANSION**

Seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya, kegiatan keluarga Jung pagi ini tidak jauh berbeda. Setiap pagi, terutama di hari biasa yang bukan hari libur atau weekend seperti sekarang ini, seluruh kegiatan akan berpusat di meja makan dan dapur. Dapat kita lihat sang kepala keluarga Jung yang dengan santainya duduk di meja makan membaca koran dengan sesekali meminum kopinya sambil menunggu sang istri tercinta menyelesaikan masakannya.

Di sebelahnya terlihat si bungsu keluarga Jung yang sedang bermain PSPnya sambil sesekali mencomot cemilannya. Cemilan? Sebelum sarapan? Oke, salahkan saja _eomma_nya yang memasak terlalu lama, padahal sejak 18 tahun yang lalu, tepatnya sejak si bungsu Jung tersebut lahir, _eomma_nya seharusnya tahu bila kebutuhan pangan untuknya berbeda dengan yang lain. Bila sepuluh menit saja perutnya tidak diisi makanan, maka perutnya akan berteriak-teriak kelaparan, sedangkan sekarang sudah lima belas menit dia menunggu masakan eommanya yang tak kunjung selesai.

"Makanan sudah siap, ayo sarapan. _Gege_, simpan koran itu dan kau Minnie, simpan mainanmu tersebut atau _eomma_ akan membuangnya," suara sang nyonya rumah, atau biasa dipanggil nyonya Jung Heechul itu pada suami dan anak bungsunya. Sepertinya keluarga tersebut sudah terbiasa dengan gaya berbicara sang ratu di rumah tersebut yang selalu disertai ancaman yang tidak main-main. Daripada menambah masalah dengan membuat sang Cinderella murka, maka dengan cepat Hangeng melipat korannya dan Changmin memasukkan PSP kesayangannya ke dalam tas sekolahnya.

Setelah itu, mereka bertiga memulai sarapan. Bertiga? Tunggu, bukankah anggota keluarga Jung terdiri dari empat orang? Kemana si sulung keluarga Jung?

"Maaf, aku terlambat. Aku bangun kesiangan," tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi ketenangan tiga orang yang sedang melangsungkan sarapan tadi. Mendengar suara tersebut refleks ketiga orang tersebut menoleh ke asal suara dan sangat terkejut. Bagaimana tidak terkejut, jika penampilan sang anak sulung yang biasanya berwibawa, keren, tampan dunia akhirat, dan selalu sempurna dalam berpenampilan terlihat sangat berantakan. Rambut yang biasanya selalu di tata rapi kini terlihat masih basah dan berantakan, dari yang terpasang miring, kerah kemeja kusut, dan jangan lupakan jas yang warnanya tidak sesuai dengan celana bahan yang sekarang ini sedang dipakai Yunho.

Merasa mendapat tatapan yang kurang enak dari ketiga orang yang sudah duduk terlebih dahulu di kursi makan, Yunho yang entah memang sedang tidak _connect_ atau apa hanya bisa mengucapkan kata "_Wae_?," dengan tampang polosnya. Hei, tidak tahukan kau, Yunho jika tampangmu saat itu lebih tepat dikatakan bodoh daripada polos.

Heechul yang mendapat tatapan polos nan bodoh dari putra sulungnya tersebut hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Biasanya sang nyonya rumah sangat anti jika ada orang termasuk dirinya sendiri meninggalkan meja makan sebelum selesai, namun melihat kondisi putra sulungnya yang cukup mengenaskan tersebut, Heechul membuat pengecualian. Heechul pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan naik ke lantai dua dimana kamar Yunho berada. Yunho hanya memperhatikan eommanya naik dengan masih memasang tampang bodohnya tersebut.

"Ada apa dengan _eomma_?" tanya Yunho pada dua orang yang masih memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak enak. Mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu, Hangeng dan Changmin hanya memberikan tatapan kasihan pada Yunho dan kemudian melanjutkan sarapannya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yunho sepatah katapun.

Merasa tidak mendapat jawaban dari kedua orang yang ditanya, Yunho hanya mengendikkan bahunya dan mulai memakan sarapannya. Yunho lantas mengambil sesendok nasi dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya dan mengunyahnya. Baru saja makanan tersebut akan menyentuh kerongkongannya, tiba-tiba saja namja bermata musang tersebut merasakan seseorang melempar sesuatu tepat ke kepalanya sehingga membuatnya kaget sampai tersedak.

"_Uhuk uhuk_ si _uhuk_ siapa yang _uhuk_ me _uhuk_ lempar _uhuk uhuk_ jas _uhuk uhuk_ ini?" Yunho terbatuk-batuk sambil berusaha menyingkirkan benda yang berada di kepalanya yang ternyata sebuah jas tersebut. Jengkel, tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak jengkel jika acara makannya diganggu dengan tingkah menyebalkan seperti itu. Namun, kejengkelan tersebut hilang saat Yunho menemukan pelaku pelemparan yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah _eomma_nya sendiri.

"_Wae_? Ada yang salah?" tanya Heechul dengan nada sadisnya ketika mendapati Yunho hampir membentaknya. Yunho yang mendengar itu hanya menelan ludahnya gugup, berusaha menelan kembali kata-kata sumpah serapah yang hampir keluar dari mulutnya. Ya, satu-satunya yang Yunho takuti di rumah itu adalah _eomma_nya sendiri yang menurutnya seperti penyihir jahat berkedok manusia. Entahlah kadang Yunho, dan juga Changmin tentu saja merasa heran, mengapa _appa_nya yang kalem dan cenderung pendiam tersebut bisa dan mau saja menikahi penyihir jahat berkedok manusia ini. Bahkan kadang duo putra keluarga Jung tersebut berpikir bahwa mungkin saja _eomma_nya memaksa _appa_nya untuk menikahinya, mungkin sambil mengancam menggunakan benda-benda tajam seperti pisau dapur atau benda-benda mengerikan lainnya yang hanya ada di dalam imajinasi anak kecil yang habis saja menonton film ber_genre_ _thriller_.

"_Eomma_, bisakah memberikan jas ini padaku secara baik-baik? Lagipula untuk apa _eomma_ repot-repot mengambilkan jas lagi? Aku sudah menyiapkan jasku sendiri," protes Yunho dengan nada yang dibuat selembut dan sedikit manja berharap _eomma_nya tersebut tidak akan marah padanya, namun harapan kadang selalu berbeda dengan kenyataan. Kenyataannya, pertanyaan Yunho tersebut malah mengakibatkan munculnya empat tanda siku di kepala Heechul. Yunho yang menyadari itu langsung menelan ludahnya gugup.

"Ya, sudah untung _eomma_ mau repot-repot mengambilkan jas itu untukmu. Lihat saja penampilanmu sekarang. Kau tidak ada bedanya dengan beruang-beruang liar di hutan," jawab Heechul yang dengan sadisnya menyamakan anak sulungnya dengan beruang-beruang liar yang hidup di hutan yang tidak terawat seperti seperti beruang yang hidup di kebun binatang.

Mendengar itu, Yunho langsung melihat dirinya sendiri dan baru menyadari arti tatapan aneh dari Hangeng, Changmin, dan Heechul saat pertama kali melihatnya pagi ini. Jujur saja, Yunho mengakui bahwa dirinya memang sangat berantakan. Wajar saja, pikir Yunho jika dirinya berpenampilan seperti itu pagi ini karena dia yang biasanya membutuhkan waktu kurang lebih dua jam untuk bersiap-siap, hari ini dia hanya melakukan semua rutinitas tersebut dalam sepuluh menit.

Yunho menghela napasnya perlahan. Pikirannya kembali melayang ke kejadian kemarin yang membuat moodnya benar-benar hancur. Bertemu dengan _namja_ cantik yang menurut Yunho adalah namja jadi-jadian, tagihan _credit card_nya yang melonjak drastis karena dipakai oleh Changmin, ditambah stres karena calon istri yang harus dicarinya tersebut. Sebagai pelampiasannya, setelah pulang dari kantor, Yunho langsung memainkan seluruh kaset game berkelahi yang ada di _playstation_ tiganya. Dan tanpa sadar dia memainkan game tersebut sampai jam empat subuh, bahkan _joystick_ yang digunakan Yunho dengan brutal tersebut sudah harus disimpan di gudang atau dijual ke pedagang barang rongsokan karena sudah tidak dapat dipakai lagi.

Selagi melamun akan nasibnya tersebut, Heechul medekati Yunho dan membantu Yunho merapikan dari, kemeja, dan juga rambut Yunho. Ya, sebagai satu-satunya _yeoja,_ ah maksudnya sebagai satu-satunya namja berstatus uke di rumah itu, sudah menjadi kewajiban Heechul untuk meng_handle_ pekerjaan-pekerjaan seperti itu. Setelah semua selesai, Heechul dan semuanya kembali menlanjutkan sarapan yang sempat tertunda hanya karena kehadiran Jung Yunho. Suasana sarapan berlangsung tenang ketika tiba-tiba suara Heechul menginterupsi kegiatan mereka semua.

"Yunho-ah, besok hari sabtu, kantor libur, dan _eomma_ minta kau mengosongkan waktu di malam hari," titah Heechul dengan nada mutlak.

"_Wae_? Memangnya ada apa, _eomma_?" tanya Yunho sambil memandang _eomma_nya dengan tatapan bingung. Tidak biasanya _eomma_nya memintanya mengosongkan waktu kecuali memang untuk keperluan yang penting dan mendesak.

"Besok kita akan ada pertemuan dengan keluarga calon istrimu," jawab Heechul santai, namun malah membuat Yunho membulatkan matanya. Astaga, bagaimana bisa dia sampai lupa mengenai perjanjian itu? Dan hari ini adalah hari kedua. Demi seluruh makanan yang sudah masuk ke perut Changmin. Yunho benar-benar merutuki dirinya sendiri yang bodoh karena dengan gampangnya menyanggupi taruhan dengan orangtuannya itu. Mencari calon istri dalam tiga hari? _Heck_, bahkan mendaki gunung _Everest_ masih seratus kali lebih mudah dibandingkan hal itu, pikir Yunho.

"_Eomma_, _eomma_ dan _appa_ benar-benar serius mengenai hal ini?" tanya Yunho frustasi. Dirinya sungguh berharap dengan sangat bahwa ini adalah mimpi dan suatu saat dia akan terbangun dan setelah itu, dia berjanji tidak akan bertingkah macam-macam yang bisa membuat eommanya murka.

"Tentu saja," jawab Heechul, sekali lagi dengan nada santainya. Yunho tidak tahu saja bahwa memang tujuan orangtuanya adalah menjodohkan dia. Mencari calon istri dalam tiga hari hanya akal-akalan Hangeng dan Heechul untuk mengelabuhi Yunho. Memang merupakan hal yang sangat mustahil, dan Hangeng maupun Heechul sangat tahu bahwa dengan karakter Yunho yang _playboy_, hal itu akan menjadi sangat mustahil.

Yunho menghela napasnya dan memilih diam. Selera makannya mendadak hilang. Dia sudah tidak sanggup berkata-kata lagi untuk memperjuangkan nasibnya, lagipula siapa yang bisa membantah sang ratu yang memiliki prinsip semua kata-katanya adalah mutlak. Seketika suasana menjadi hening kembali, namun kita semua dapat melihat senyum, ah tidak lebih tepatnya seringai kemenangan tercetak jelas di bibir Heechul. Selesai makan, Hangeng membuka suaranya.

"Yunho-ah, kau tidak lupa kan jika nanti siang ada pertemuan penting dengan Tuan Chen?" Bukan apa-apa, melihat penampilan Yunho hari ini, Hangeng menjadi sangsi jika Yunho sudah mempersiapkan semuanya dengan baik. Padahal pertemuan siang ini akan menjadi pertemuan penting untuk merintis usaha mereka di negeri Cina. Namun, sepertinya kesangsian Hangeng ini tidak berlaku lagi, walaupun terkesan serampangan dalam masalah pasangan, namun untuk urusan pekerjaan, namja tampan bermata musang ini tidak pernah main-main. Dia hanya tidak ingin menjatuhkan perusahaan yang sudah susah payah dibangun oleh appanya sejak masih muda dulu.

"Ne _appa_. Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Tuan Chen sudah setuju dengan desain hotel yang kukirim minggu lalu dan setelah itu dia langsung meminta rencana anggaran biaya beserta rencana kerja dan syarat yang diperlukan. Semuanya sudah diselesaikan oleh Yoochun dan Yonghwa beserta timnya," jawab Yunho serius. Sangat berbeda dengan imejnya ketika berhadapan dengan Heechul tadi.

"Hm, baguslah. _Appa_ harap kau bisa memenangkan tender ini. Ini akan mejadi peluang bagi perusahaan kita untuk melebarkan sayap ke Cina," jawab Hangeng puas.

"Ne _appa_. Aku akan berusaha dengan baik," jawab Yunho. Dia tahu appanya dari dulu sangat ingin mengembangkan usahanya di tanah kelahirannya tersebut. Namun, entah bagaimana ceritanya sehingga appanya malah merintis usahanya di Korea, mungkin karena _appa_nya menikahi _eomma_nya. Ya, Jung Corporation merupakan perusahaan di bidang design and build. Singkatnya, perusahaan ini merupakan sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang perencanaan dan pelaksanaan bangunan.

Tunggu, sepertinya dari tadi kita tidak mendengar suara si bungsu keluarga Jung. Ah, tentu saja. Saat ini _namja_ denga _mismatch eyes_ itu dengan bercinta dengan kekasih tercintanya yang tidak lain adalah makanan. Jika sudah berkutat dengan makanan, si bungsu yang mewarisi sifat _evil_ eommanya dengan sangat baik itu tidak akan peduli dengan sekelilingnya.

Selesai makan, mereka semua segera bersiap-siap melakukan aktivitas mereka. Hangeng dan Yunho pergi ke kantor dengan mobil yang terpisah, semua itu tentu saja agar Yunho lebih leluasa untuk pergi kemana pun setelah pulang kantor. Lagipula Yunho lebih senang mengemudikan sendiri mobil audi hitamnya tersebut, berbeda dengan Hangeng yang lebih senang diantar oleh supir.

Sedangkan Changmin juga telah bersiap berangkat ke sekolahnya dengan mobil Audi yang sama dengan miliki Yunho namun berbeda warna itu. Sebenarnya saat Changmin berusia tujuh belas tahun, Hangeng sudah membelikan mobil sebagai hadiah ulang tahun untuk Changmin. Namun, karena tidak terima jika mobil Hyungnya lebih mewah, maka Changmin merengek pada Heechul untuk membelikan mobil yang minimal sama dengan milik Yunho, dan berakhirlah dengan taruhan yang dimenangkan telak oleh Changmin.

Entahlah kenapa keluarga ini sangat suka bertaruh, namun isi taruhan Heechul dengan Changmin saat itu adalah, jika Changmin berhasil mendapatkan nilai sempurna dalam seluruh mata pelajarannya, maka Heechul akan mengabulkan keinginan Changmin tersebut. Salahkan Heechul yang melupakan kejeniusan anak bungsunya tersebut. Pada dasarnya Changmin memang sudah jenius, hanya dengan belajar sedikit lebih serius, maka nilai sempurna bukanlah hal yang terlalu sulit untuk didapatkan.

**BALLOON KINDEGARTEN**

Di sebuah taman kanak-kanak, terlihatlah seorang namja cantik sedang berbincang-bincang atau lebih tepatnya menasihati seorang anak kecil yang cukup tampan.

"Moonbin-ah, nanti pulang sekolah, _hyung _yang akan menjemput Moobin, bukan _appa_. Jadi jika _hyung_ belum datang, Moonbin tunggu sebentar, _ne_? Hyung baru saja menemukan restoran baru, jadi nanti siang kita makan di sana saja, _otte_?" tanya sang namja cantik pada anak kecil tersebut.

"Ne, Binnie akan menunggu Jae _noona_. Tapi _noona_ jangan telat lama-lama, _ne_?" Jawab anak kecil tersebut sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya lucu.

"Aish, sudah _hyung_ bilang jangan panggil _'noona'_. Panggil _hyung_, _ne_?" kata Jaejoong.

"_Ani,_"

"Aish, ya sudahlah, terserah kau saja. _Hyung_ bisa terlambat jika harus berdebat denganmu. _Hyung_ akan usahakan tidak terlambat, karena itu Moobin ingat pesan _hyung_, _ne_? Jangan kemana-mana sebelum hyung menjemput_. Arraseo_?" kata Jaejoong lagi.

"_Ne_, _noona_," jawab Moonbin.

"Anak pintar. _Jja,_ masuklah," kata Jaejoong lagi. Setelah memastikan Moonbin masuk ke dalam sekolahnya, namja cantik kita yang ternyata adalah Kim Jaejoong ini langsung berjalan menuju ke halte bus. Beruntung saat itu bertepatan dengan datangnya bus, sehingga Jaejoong tidak harus menunggu lama, dan bisa segera berangkat ke kampusnya.

**JUNG CORPORATION**

Begitu sampai di kantornya, Yunho langsung memeriksa ulang semua keperluan yang diperlukan untuk meeting dengan kliennya nanti siang. Yunho langsung memanggil Yoochun dan juga Yonghwa untuk memastikan lagi bahwa semuanya sudah siap.

Yonghwa atau lebih tepatnya Jung Yonghwa adalah sepupu Yunho. Yonghwa adalah anak dari adik laki-laki Hangeng. Sebenarnya, Yonghwa lebih tertarik untuk menjadi musisi. Namun, karena larangan orangtuanya, akhirnya Yonghwa memutuskan untuk bekerja dengan Yunho saja, toh dari kecil dia dan Yunho memang cukup dekat walaupun jarang bertemu. Walaupun demikian, Yonghwa masih bermain musik dan menciptakan beberapa lagu dengan anggota bandnya. Hal ini dilakukannya sebagai pekerjaan sampingannya saja, walaupun lebih menjurus ke arah menyalurkan hobi.

Sebagai orang yang bertanggung jawab penuh atas proyek hotel yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan ada di tangan mereka, Yunho memeriksa semuanya dengan sangat teliti. Yunho benar-benar beruntung memiliki orang-orang kepercayaan yang benar-benar dapat bekerja dengan baik. Yoochun dan Yonghwa memang tidak bisa diremehkan kemampuannya dan Yunho sangat bersyukur akan hal itu. Dengan ini, Yunho benar-benar yakin dia akan memenangkan tender besar tersebut.

"Bagus, aku sangat salut dengan kerja kalian. Aku yakin kita akan memenangkan tender tersebut," kata Yunho dengan wajah sumringah.

"Tentu saja, Yun. Kau bisa mempercayai kami," jawab Yoochun.

"Ngomong-ngomong, _Hyung_, jam berapa kita akan bertemu dengan Tuan Chen?" kali ini Yonghwa yang angkat bicara.

"Nanti jam setengah satu siang. Tuan Chen sekalian mengajak kita untuk makan bersama sambil menjelaskan proyek tersebut. Entahlah, aku merasa dari awal Tuan Chen tertarik dengan desain yang kubuat. Kuharap rencana anggaran biaya yang kita buat ini dapat meyakinkannya," jawab Yunho.

"Kuharap juga begitu, Hyung. Dimana kita akan bertemu dengan Tuan Chen?" tanya Yonghwa lagi.

"Di _Min Jiang_ Restaurant. Jja, sebaiknya kalian bersiap-siap dan kita berangkat sekarang. Ini sudah pukul setengah dua belas," kata Yunho.

"Ne _Hyung_/Yunho," jawab Yonghwa dan Yoochun bersamaan.

**SUNKYUNKWAN UNIVERSITY**

Kim Jaejoong, namja cantik ini baru saja menyelesaikan kegiatannya hari ini. Sebetulnya, hari ini Jaejoong tidak ada kuliah, hanya saja dosen pembimbingnya menyuruhnya untuk asistensi mengenai desainnya hari ini karena mulai besok dosen tersebut harus pergi ke Jepang selama seminggu untuk urusan pekerjaannya. Karena itu, hari ini dia bisa pulang lebih awal dan menjemput Moonbin. Kebetulan saja, _appa_ Moonbin sedang tidak bisa menjemput karena hari ini beliau harus menemui klien penting.

Segera saja Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke gerbang universitas, namun tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Jaejoong-ah," mendengar itu, kontan saja Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara. Betapa terkejutnya dia ketika mendapati ternyata Jeong Hoon, orang yang diam-diam ditaksirnyalah yang memanggilnya.

"Jeong Hoon _hyung_? Waeyo?" kata Jaejoong sambil menetralisir rasa gugupnya.

"Ah ani. Kau sudah akan pulang? Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama? Dengan Junsu juga," kata Jeong Hoon.

Jujur saja, Jaejoong sangat ingin menerima ajakan Jeong Hoon saat ini, namun dia ingat saat ini dia masih harus menjemput Moonbin. Karena itu, dengan sangat terpaksa dia harus menolak ajakan Jeong Hoon.

"_Mian_ Hyung, aku hari ini harus menjemput Moonbin," jawab Jaejoong.

"Moonbin? Ah, anak laki-laki yang sering dititipkan padamu itu ya?" tanya Jeong Hoon.

"Ne Hyung,"

"Ah, aku mengerti, kalau begitu lain kali saja. Salam untuk Moonbin kalau begitu," kata Jeong Hoon sambil tersenyum.

"Ne _Hyung_, akan kusampaikan," jawab Jaejoong sambil balas tersenyum.

Dengan menahan rasa kecewanya, akhirnya Jaejoong berjalan menuju halte bus. Namja cantik tersebut duduk sambil menunggu bus yang akan mengantarkannya ke sekolah Moonbin. Tidak lama kemudian, bus yang ditunggu pun tiba, dan Jaejoong langsung naik ke bus tersebut.

**BALLOON KiNDEGARTEN**

Seorang bocah kecil yang tampan saat ini sedang menunggu di depan gerbang sekolahnya dengan wajah yang ditekuk. Terlihat jelas, wajahnya terlihat sangat bosan. Namun, bila dipikir kembali, tentu saja bocah itu bosan, pasalnya sudah hampir lima belas menit dia menunggu 'noona'nya yang katanya akan menjemputnya, namun sang 'noona' tidak kunjung terlihat oleh retina matanya.

"Moonbin-ah, maaf hyung terlambat. Tadi hyung ada urusan sedikit," mendengar suara itu, wajah si bocah tampan yang tadi ditekuk berubah menjadi wajah sumringah.

"Jae _noona_," panggil bocah tampan tadi pada 'noona'nya yang sudah datang menjemputnya.

"Ne, _mian_ karena _hyung_ terlambat. _Kajja,_ kita makan siang, kau pasti sudah lapar," ajak Jaejoong.

"Ne _noona_. _Kajja,_" jawab Moonbin.

**MIN JIANG RESTAURANT**

"_Huan ying kuai le_ (selamat datang)," sapa pelayan yang ada yang ada di retaurant tersebut ketika mendapati seorang namja dan seorang anak kecil masuk ke restoran mereka. Restoran ini memang baru saja dibuka, dan Jaejoong sangat ingin mencoba makanannya atas rekomendasi dari Seungri, temannya di kampus.

Setelah masuk, Jaejoong langsung mengajak Moonbin duduk di tempat yang disediakan. Suasana restoran tersebut cukup ramai mengingat ini adalah jam makan siang. Sebelum membuka buku menu, Jaejoong sempat memperhatikan interior di dalam restoran ini. Restoran ini didominasi oleh warna merah, di beberapa tempat dihiasi dengan sekat-sekat kayu berlubang yang berisi ukiran-ukiran yang bernuansa oriental, sementara rumah lampunya didesain menyerupai lampion-lampion yang sering digunakan saat perayaan tahun baru. Tidak mau berlama-lama lagi, Jaejoong segera memesan makan untuk dirinya sendiri dan untuk Moonbin. Sambil menunggu pesanan datang, Jaejoong dan Moonbin berbincang-bincang.

"_Noona_, besok _noona_ datang kan?" tanya Moonbin yang malah membuat Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya.

"Datang? Datang kemana?" tanya Jaejoong balik dan hal itu malah membuat Moonbin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"_Noona_ lupa? Besok sekolah Binnie akan mengadakan pertunjukkan seni di Bolero Hotel," jawab Moonbin. Kemudian mendadak Jaejoong ingat bahwa sebulan yang lalu dia berjanji pada Moonbin akan menonton pertunjukkan seni sekolahnya karena Moonbin akan menyanyi di acara tersebut.

"Ne, hyung janji. Besok hyung akan pergi bersama dengan eomma Moonbin karena appa Moonbin sepertinya tidak bisa datang," jawab Jaejoong yang juga ingat bahwa dia akan datang bersama dengan eomma Moonbin. Sebenarnya, Jaejoong kasihan dengan Moonbin yang sering ditinggal orangtuanya seperti itu. Namun, apa boleh buat, mereka juga harus bekerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhan Moonbin. Lagipula jika malam hari, selelah apapun orangtua Moonbin, mereka selalu ada untuk Moonbin walau hanya sekedar menemani Moonbin mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya, makan malam bersama, dan menemani Moonbin tidur. Setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali.

"Ne, noona harus datang. Pokoknya Binnie akan marah jika noona tidak datang," kata Moonbin mengancam Jaejoong yang malah membuat Jaejoong terkekeh.

"Arraseo, hyung pasti datang," jawab Jaejoong sambil mengacak-acak rambut Moonbin dengan gemas.

"Ya! Noona! Jangan acak-acak rambut Binnie, nanti Binnie jadi jelek," marah Moonbin yang malah membuat Jaejoong tertawa makin keras. Pasalnya, Moonbin bukannya terlihat menyeramkan namun malah terlihat menggemaskan di mata Jaejoong.

"Noona, Binnie mau ke toilet sebentar," kata Moonbin tiba-tiba.

"Kalau begitu, ayo hyung antar," kata Jaejoong.

"Tidak usah, noona di sini saja. Binnie bisa sendiri. Binnie kan sudah besar," jawab Moonbin sok dewasa.

"Tapi bagaimana jika nanti kau tersesat?" Tanya Jaejoong. Bukan melebih-lebihkan, hanya saja restoran tersebut memang cukup luas dan Jaejoong takut jika nanti Moonbin lupa jalan kembali ke mejanya.

"Noona, Binnie bukan anak kecil. Tidak usah khawatir. Noona tunggu saja makanan kita datang," kata Moonbin sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Akhirnya Jaejoong memutuskan untuk mengalah. Toh, jika nanti Moonbin tersesat dia bisa minta tolong pada pelayan untuk mencari Moonbin.

Setelah menyelesaikan urusannya di toilet, Moonbin menuju wastafel untuk mencuci tangannya. Tentu saja dia menuju wastafel yang khusus untuk anak-anak mengingat tingginya yang belum mencukupi untuk menggunakan wastafel orang dewasa. Saat sedang mencuci tangannya dengan bersih, tanpa sengaja Moonbin mendengar percakapan dua orang namja dewasa. Moonbin mengamati dua orang tersebut. Cara berpenampilan kedua orang tersebut sama seperti orang-orang kaya yang ada di dalam drama yang sering ditonton oleh eommanya. Akhirnya, Moonbin memilih diam dan mendengarkan orang tersebut berbicara.

"Ya! Bagaimana ini, Chun?" tanya seorang namja bermata musang pada temannya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Yun. Aku baru saja akan menelepon ZhouMi. Ah, tersambung, tunggu sebentar, Yun. Yoboseo?"

Dua orang yang sedang berbincang tersebut tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Jung Yunho dan Park Yoochun. Saat ini mereka sedang bertemu dengan klien mereka yang bernama Tuan Chen tadi. Namun karena Yunho terlalu semangat, Yunho lupa jika kliennya tersebut adalah orang Cina yang kurang pandai berbahasa Korea dan Inggris. Sementara diantara dirinya, Yoochun, dan Yonghwa tidak ada yang bisa berbahasa Mandarin. Saat menyadari hal tersebut, Yunho dan Yoochun langsung permisi menuju ke toilet meninggalkan Yonghwa sendirian bersama Tuan Chen.

Penasaran mengapa Yonghwa ditinggal? Tentu saja alasan utama adalah karena tidak sopan meninggalkan klien sendiri. Selain itu adalah karena Yonghwa adalah maknae. Prinsip Yunho dan Yoochun adalah seorang maknae harus dikorbankan dalam situasi mendesak seperti ini. Sekarang ini Yunho sedang menunggu Yoochun yang sedang menghubungi Zhoumi, karyawan perusahaan Jung Corporation yang berasal dari Cina dan sedang menangani proyek lain. Dalam hati Yunho berdoa, semoga saja Zhoumi sedang tidak ada perkerjaan dan bisa datang secepatnya ke sini dan membantu Yunho.

"Yun, saat ini Zhoumi sedang berada di Jeju untuk memantau proyek Eternal Apartment. Bagaimana ini?" Tanya Yoochun frustasi. Pasalnya satu-satunya orang yang diharapkan malah sedang berada di luar pulau. Yunho yang mendengar itu langsung patah semangat, sambil berdoa dalam hati semoga ada keajaiban.

"Hah, matilah kita. Bagaimana ini?" tanya Yunho patah semangat.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mencari orang di restoran ini saja? Kau tahu, ini adalah restoran Cina, siapa tahu saja salah seorang pelayan atau tamu bisa berbahasa Mandarin dengan baik," kata Yoochun memberi ide. Belum sempat Yunho menjawab, suara anak kecil terdengar menginterupsinya.

"Hyungdeul," panggil anak tersebut yang ternyata adalah Moonbin.

"Ne?" hanya Yoochun yang menanggapi ucapan Moonbin tadi. Sementara Yunho bersikap cuek pada anak itu, dia berpikir bahwa anak itu paling hanya ingin minta tolong sesuatu. Namun, kalimat Moonbin berikutnya membuat Yunho mulai memperhatikan bocah asing tersebut.

"Hyungdeul perlu seseorang yang bisa bicara bahasa Mandarin?" tanya Moonbin.

"Ne, apa kau bisa?" tanya Yunho asal, berharap bocah asing ini bisa berbahasa Mandarin. Namun, sesaat kemudian dia merutuki kebodohannya. Bocah sekecil ini, seandainya dia bisa bahasa Mandarinpun dia tidak akan mengerti istilah-istilah rumit yang kemungkinan besar tidak dimengerti oleh anak ekcil seusianya.

"Tidak," jawab Moonbin dengan polos. Yunho dan Yoochun yang mendengar itu langsung sweatdrop dan merasa ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke wastafel di toilet tersebut. Jika anak itu tidak bisa berbahasa Mandarin dengan baik, kenapa dia harus tanya dan mencampuri urusan orang lain.

"Tapi sepertinya noonaku bisa," lanjut Moonbin. Oke, kata-kata Moonbin tersebut langsung membuatnya mendapat perhatian seratus persen dari duo namja tampan itu.

"Benarkah? Noonamu bisa?" tanya Yoochun memastikan.

"Sepertinya. Noona sering membantu Moonbin mengerjakan PR Bahasa Mandarin dan Bahasa Jepang Moonbin," kata Moonbin. Taman Kanak-Kanak tempat Moonbin belajar merupakan sekolah elit bertaraf internasional, wajar saja jika murid-muridnya diajari tiga bahasa sekaligus, yaitu Bahasa Mandarin, Bahasa Jepang, dan Bahasa Inggris.

"Benarkah? Lalu dimana noonamu sekarang?" tanya Yunho. Satu-satunya harapan Yunho saat ini hanyalah seorang bocah kecil asing ini. Semoga saja bocah ini bisa membawa keberuntungan untuknya, harap Yunho dalam hati.

"Noona sedang menunggu makanan di luar," jawab Moonbin.

"Bisa kau antar hyungdeul ke tempat noonamu?" kali ini Yoochun yang bertanya dan dibalas oleh anggukan Moonbin. Setelah itu, Moonbin mengantarkan kedua namja asing tadi ke tempat Jaejoong.

"Noona," panggil Moonbin yang membuat Jaejoong menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ah, kau sudah selesai? Kenapa lama sekali?"

"Noona, tadi di toilet Binnie bertemu dengan hyungdeul," kata Moonbin mengacuhkan pertanyaan Jaejoong.

"Hyungdeul? Siapa?" tanya Jaejoong lagi, berpikir bahwa mungkin Moonbin bertemu dengan kerabatnya atau bagaimana.

"Annyeong," suara Yunho kemudian menginterupsi perbincangan antara anak kecil dan 'noona'nya tersebut. Mendengar itu, Jaejoong kemudian menoleh ke asal suara. Dirinya terbelalak melihat orang tersebut, begitupun dengan Yunho yang sangat terkejut melihat ternyata 'noona' yang dimaksud Moonbin adalah namja yang memiliki andil besar dalam rusaknya mood seorang Jung Yunho kemarin.

"KAU," Kata Yunho dan Jaejoong bersamaan sambil menunjuk ke arah masing-masing lawannya. Yoochun yang melihat hal itu berusaha menengahi. Saat ini sudah sangat mendesak, jika Yunho terbawa emosinya karena bertemu dengan namja cantik yang kemarin sudah membuat mood sahabatnya hancur kemarin, matilah dia. Dapat dipastikan proyek ini gagal total.

Oleh karena itu, sebelum Yunho dan Jaejoong sempat membuka mulutnya lagi, Yoochun langsung menginterupsinya.

"Ah, permisi. Maaf aku hanya ingin bertanya, tapi apakah kau bisa berbahasa Mandarin?" tanya Yoochun pada Jaejoong. Mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, Jaejoong hanya memandang Yoochun dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ne, aku bisa sedikit," jawab Jaejoong dengan ragu-ragu pada akhirnya.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah ikut kami sebentar?" tanya Yoochun.

"Kemana?" tanya Jaejoong yang masih bingung.

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang karena keterbatasan waktu, tapi intinya bisakah kau menjadi translator kami, sebentar saja?" kata Yoochun dengan pandangan memohon.

"Tapi," baru saja Jaejoong akan menolak, tapi tangannya langsung saja ditarik oleh Yunho menuju meja mereka, dimana Tuan Chen dan Yonghwa sedang menunggu. Mendengar suara Yoochun langsung membuat Yunho sadar akan tujuannya semula dan berusaha mengesampingkan perasaan pribadinya.

Melihat Yunho dan Yoochun kembali dari kejauhan, Yonghwa tersenyum lega. Pasalnya, Tuan Chen sudah memasang muka bosannya. Mungkin terlambat semenit saja bisa dipastika Yunho akan kehilangan proyek tersebut dan membuat appanya kecewa. Melihat itu, Yunho yang masih berjalan sambil menarik Jaejoong langsung berkata pada Jaejoong.

"Aku sebenarnya masih marah atas kejadian kemarin dan aku tahu kau pun juga masih jengkel denganku. Aku tidak peduli setelah ini kau mau berbuat apa padaku, aku akan menerima semuanya asal kau tidak membunuhku. Karena itu, aku mohon padamu untuk sekali ini, bantu aku menjadi penerjemah demi proyek yang menentukan kelangsungan hidup dan mati appaku," kata Yunho melebih-lebihkan, berharap Jaejoong akan sedikit mengerti.

"Arraseo, akan kulakukan sebisaku. Tapi bisakah kau lepaskan tanganmu, Tuan Pemarah? Aku bisa jalan sendiri," kata Jaejoong.

Mendengar panggilan itu, mendadak muncul empat tanda siku di pelipis Yunho, namun Yunho berusaha mengontrol dirinya. Dilepaskannya tangan Jaejoong setelah sampai di mejanya dan memberi isyarat pada Jaejoong untuk segera berbicara pada Tuan Chen.

"_Ni hao, xiansheng. Wo jiao Kim Jaejoong. Wo shi_ (Permisi Tuan, saya Kim Jaejoong, saya adalah)," baru sempat mengatakan hal tersebut, Jaejoong teringat sesuatu.

"Hei, siapa namamu?" Bisik Jaejoong pada Yunho dengan cepat. Dan langsung dijawab dengan cepat juga oleh Yunho.

"_Ah, duibuqi xiansheng, wo shi Jung Yunho de fanyizhe. Hen kaixin jian nin. Duibuqi, wo wan le_ (Ah, maaf Tuan, saya adalah penerjemah untuk Jung Yunho. Senang bertemu dengan anda. Maaf saya terlambat)," lanjut Jaejoong lagi.

"_Meiquanxi. Wo jiao Chen Yi Ru. Qing zuo ba_ (Tidak masalah. Saya Chen Yi Ru. Silakan duduk)," balas Tuan Chen sambil tersenyum.

"_Hao, xie xie ni _(Baik, terima kasih)," jawab Jaejoong yang kemudian duduk. Melihat Jaejoong duduk, Yunho, Yoochun dan Yonghwa juga ikut duduk setidaknya mereka bisa sedikit bernapas lega. Sementara Moonbin juga ikut dibawa Yoochun menuju meja mereka dan saat ini sedang duduk di sebelah Yoochun sambil memakan ice cream yang tadi sudah dipesannya.

Selama setengah jam lebih Jaejoong menjadi penerjemah antara Yunho dan Tuan Chen. Ada beberapa istilah yang memang tidak dimengerti oleh Jaejoong, namun sejauh ini meeting tersebut cukup sukses. Setelah Tuan Chen pulang, Yunho, Yoochun dan Yonghwa menghela napasnya, lega karena hampir saja mereka kehilangan proyek besar ini karena alasan konyol. Sekarang tinggal menunggu persetujuan saja dari Tuan Chen dan Jung Corporation sukses mendapatkan proyek besar tersebut.

"Dengar, em Kim jaejoong-ssi. Aku benar-benar berterimakasih padamu. Sesuai janjiku tadi, kau boleh melakukan apapun padaku atau meminta apapun padaku, asal kau tidak membunuhku. Bukan apa-apa, tapi aku 99% yakin akan mendapatkan proyek besar ini, jadi tidak lucu jika kau membunuhku sekarang," kata Yunho membuka pembicaraan.

Mendengar itu, Jaejoong menatap Yunho tajam dan kemudian berkata, "Sayangnya, satu-satunya keinginanku adalah membunuhmu, Tuan Jung. Tapi karena kau pengecut, jadi aku hanya akan meminta satu hal,"

Oke, Yunho sudah cukup bersabar menghadapi namja yang menurutnya namja jadi-jadian ini. Dia merasa sudah cukup menahan diri setelah sebelumnya disebut 'Tuan Pemarah" dan sekarang namja menyebalkan ini menyebutnya 'pengecut'. Oke, Yunho ingin sekali mencincang pemuda di depannya ini dengan pisau steka serta garpu yang tersedia di mejanya. Namun, sekali lagi Yunho mengingatkan dirinya jika baru saja namja menyebalkan ini menyelamatkan perusahaannya.

"Oke, cepat katakan apa maumu?" tanya Yunho dengan nada yang dibuat setenang mungkin. Padahal dalam hati dia sedang mengeluarkan sumpah serapah pada namja yang menyebalkan ini.

"Sederhana. Jika kau tidak sengaja bertemu denganku dimanapun, jangan pernah mencoba manyapaku atau berlagak sok kenal di hadapanku, termasuk dalam kondisi mendesak dan satu-satunya orang yang bisa menolongmu adalah aku, seperti tadi," jawab Jaejoong dengan kesal. Jujur saja, dia masih sangat kesal dengan pemuda di hadapannya ini karena kejadian kemarin yang mengharuskannya meminjam uang pada Jeong Hoon. Memang saat itu, Jeong Hoon hanya berinisiatif menolongnya, tapi Jaejoong merasa hal tersebut sudah merusak citranya di depan orang yang disukainya tersebut.

"Arasseo, dan aku berharap, peraturan itu berlaku juga untukmu," kata Yunho menyetujui sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan.

"Arasseo, jadi perjanjian ini _deal_?" tanya Jaejoong sambil membalas uluran tangan Yunho.

"_Deal_," jawab Yunho. Setelah itu, Jaejoong dan Yunho melepaskan tangan masing-masing.

"Moonbin-ah, kau sudah lapar? Ayo kita segera makan. Gara-gara _ahjussi_ jelek ini kita jadi kelaparan," setelah berjabat tangan dengan Yunho, Jaejoong langsung mengajak Moonbin yang masih duduk manis di sebelah Yoochun dan Yonghwa kembali ke mejanya.

Oke, baru saja Yunho berjanji mengabaikan Jaejoong, namun hal itu sepertinya tidak bisa berlaku sekarang setelah mendengar julukan baru yang dilontarkan Jaejoong untuknya, apalagi kalau bukan kata '_ahjussi_ jelek' yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Jaejoong pada Moonbin.

"Ya, _namja_ jadi-jadian. Kau bilang aku apa?" tanya Yunho setengah berteriak. Namun teriakan Yunho tersebut hanya dianggap angin lewat oleh Jaejoong yang langsung menggandeng Moonbin untuk kembali ke mejanya. Sementara itu, Yoochun dan Yonghwa yang dari tadi menyaksikan kejadian itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan makan siang mereka.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**TWITTER : Kei_1091**

_Holaaaa._

_Bosen? Tapi ini sesuai janji saya di chapter kemarin, chapter ini udah saya panjangin tiga kali lipat dari chapter kemarin._

_Di chap ini banyak clue-clue buat chapter-chapter berikutnya. Cuma sepertinya belum bisa ditebak. Hehe. Adakah yang udah bisa nebak? Hehehe._

_Maaf sepertinya saya belum bisa janji update cepet, tapi akan diusahakan. Saya juga mohon maaf, chapter ini tanpa editing karena baru selesai tadi jam tiga pagi, jadi typo(s) bertebaran._

_Review, please? Hehe._

_**Q : Yunjae momentnya kapan?**_

_**A : Chapter depan, menurut rencana bakal ada Yunjae momentnya, tapi masih sedikit. Tapi prediksinya mulai chapter depan, di tiap chapter Yunjae momentnya bakal ada makin banyak. Tunggu aja. Hehehe.**_

**SPECIAL THANKS TO :**

**Kyuhyuk07 – ichigo song – irengiovanny – jirania – Ido Kimberly.G – desi2121 – saltybear – CheftyClouds – J-twice – jenny – guest – vic89 – marcia rena**


End file.
